Not Fit to be a Hobbit
by Pippin's LadyKnight
Summary: The Bluemoss's are new in Hobbiton.And the locals refuse to associate with them, claiming them unfit to be in the Shire. But a certain Mr. Took feels a strong connection to Ira, the mysterious, older, and somewhat strange daughter.
1. A strange request

NOT FIT TO BE A HOBBIT . . .by Pippinsgal011890  
  
IN THE SHIRE, NOT LONG AFTER THE WAR OF THE RINGS  
  
Chapter1  
  
It was a green and lushes day in the Shire. In Hobbiton to be exact. Beautiful and sunny it was. Hobbit lads and lasses scrambled around the busy market place. Grubby little hands outstretched, and eyes wide. In hopes of being rewarded with a free mushroom or two.  
  
Pippin Took and Sam Gamgee strolled through. Laughing and waving hello to passersby. Pippin recieved many a friendly stare. And kicked himself again for not bringing Merry. When the two of them walked together, their height was not so... noticeable.  
  
Sam looked up at him with a smile. "Alright there Pippin?" he asked, and with that stood on tiptoe to try to match his height more evenly to his friend's. "How about now?" he said with a lopsided grin.  
  
Pippin laughed, and pushed Sam playfully. They continued on their way. Busy thinking to himself, Pippin did not hear avidly most of what Sam was saying. Instead, he just nodded every now and then and tried to look attentive.  
  
He was thinking about what he was going to have for second breakfast. After planning that out, he moved on to the dilemmas of the lunches he would be having today.  
  
They then passed a rather fragrant smelling mushroom stand, and Pippin pulled out a coin and bought a basket. Happy to munch on them, and have something in his belly to fuel his thoughts.  
  
"Pippin? PIPPIN!" said someone.  
  
"What!" He yelled in response. He realized that he had yelled it at Sam. And then realized that Sam had probably asked a question that required more than a nod on his part. Pippin blushed a dull red. His red curls flaming out more than usual (he was sure.)  
  
"I just asked you if you've met them yet!" Sam said exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh." Pippin said. Then, "Ah . . . . . .who?" He could feel the blood rushing more rapidly to his face.  
  
Sam just smiled. "The Bluemoss's. You know the ones. They just moved here remember? Not far from Bag-end. I'm signed on there as gardener. "  
  
"Oh...oh...yes. I remember. Haven't met them yet though. I think Merry has. Any special reason?" stammered Pippin.  
  
"Well, yeah there is. There's rumors going around about them. Some say they're not fit enough hobbits to be included in the shire. And um... I was wondering...if you'd...um..." Sam finished uncertainly.  
  
"What Sam? You know you can ask me anything? We're friends right?" said Pippin with a good-humored voice and a grin.  
  
"Yes we are. Thanks Pip. I was just wondering if you'd...uh...go and say hello. Sort of check them out, if you know what I mean. That is...if you want...to" Sam said shakily.  
  
Pippin was a bit stunned. He hadn't expected that. And the Shire-folk already deemed him strange enough as it was. Did he really want to go messing about with more hobbits that they saw unfit? One look at Sam, and his pleading eyes made up Pippin's mind for him. It looked like he would be paying the Bluemoss hobbits a bit of a visit...  
  
"Sure Sam. I will, tomorrow I promise." He said, successfully hiding his weariness at the prospect...  
  
THAT NIGHT: INSIDE THE GREEN DRAGON  
  
Pippin walked into the bustle that was his favorite get away 'The Green Dragon.' Amid the shouts and sloshed ale, he sought out his best friend, Meriadoc Brandybuck. He found him at a table in the back, a rather "fit" looking Estella Boldger on his lap.  
  
Pippin couldn't help but smile. While the two of them were engaged in a rather intense bit of tongue wrestling, he slunk up behind them, and prepared himself for his extremely good imitation of Estella's father. He had to bite his own tongue to keep from laughing, before he finished his prank.  
  
"ESTELLA BOLDGER!" Pippin boomed perfectly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"  
  
The two of them sprang apart like startled rabbits. Pippin was already doubled over in mirth. Merry's face was scarlet. But Estella's was so red it shined. She was not a hobbit to be caught doing the wrong thing.  
  
"PEREGRIN TOOK! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" she yelled. And with that, doused his red curls with the rest of her ale.  
  
Pippin couldn't help it. He kept on laughing. Merry joined in, and Estella stormed out. Still fuming.  
  
"Gosh Pip! I really thought you were old man Boldger." Merry said out of breath. "Gosh!" Merry said again, "He probably would have killed me! Seeing me with Estella like that!" He chuckled, while Pippin shook his head, and sent a spray of ale flying.  
  
Pippin then looked up with an even bigger grin, and at that, both hobbit tweens started laughing once more.  
  
When the next bout was over, Merry and Pippin made their way up to the bar, two giants among hobbits. Merry's purpose was to order another drink. Pippin's, to get one for himself.  
  
"HEY! Another ale over here!" Merry shouted over the noise. A half-pint slid down the bar, and Merry passed his coins off to a bar waitress. She turned and was gone in a flash. Both of them didn't even have time to get a good look at her.  
  
"STRAWBERRY DELIGHT! If it pleases you!" yelled Pippin. Intent on trying something new tonight. Hopefully something with a bit more alcohol content than plain ale.  
  
The same waitress came with his drink. Pippin tried to get a look in before she left, and failed. She was too quick for him. As he followed Merry back to their table, he noticed that the lass was somewhat on the tall side, for a hobbit. He stored the detail in the back of his mind and went to finish his drink...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Pippin, Merry, and other characters from the books are not mine. I acknowledge that fact. But, Ira Bluemoss, and any other characters that may come up, are of my own creation. And I hold FIRST RIGHT to that claim.  
  
Thanks.  
  



	2. The Bluemosses

Chapter2  
  
THE NEXT DAY. OUTSIDE THE BLUEMOSS RESIDENCE  
  
Pippin walked up uncertainly to the teal colored door. Dressed in a light shirt, and plain breeches, he suddenly felt underdressed for the occasion. He fiddled with the bouquet of flowers he was carrying.  
  
Determined to see this through though, he stood his ground and knocked. Softly. When there was no answer, he knocked harder. He heard a muffled "Coming!" from within.  
  
The door opened with a creek. And Pippin found himself looking down upon a little hobbit lass, about three or four, with dark brown hair, and almost black eyes. She smiled sweetly up at him and whispered with a giggle "You're really tall!"  
  
"I know!" he said, and smiled as he leaned down. He pulled a daisy out of the bouquet he and stuck it gently into her hair. She giggled again. And offered her hand. She was inviting him in.  
  
When they were inside, she went and shut the door. He offered her the rest of the bouquet, and she ran down the hall, her little hobbit feet making a soft tapping sound. Pippin smiled after her, thinking to himself what a nice little hobbit she was. She looked back and waved at him.  
  
When she was a little farther down the hall, she shouted out the name "IRA!" in her bell like voice. That jolted Pippin back to the present, it was as if he was lifted from a spell. He remembered why he was there. And was suddenly nervous again.  
  
'Oh no,' he thought. He wondered why he was so jumpy, for goodness sake; all he was doing was greeting a few new hobbits! He had already made it out alive from the 'War of the Rings' almost completely unscathed. And here he was acting like a dimwitted know-nothing.  
  
He heard the padding of feet, and looked up. There was the little girl again, running toward him, and leading someone else behind her.  
  
"I told you he was real Ira! I told you I didn't make him up!" she squealed excitedly.  
  
"I see that now Jenni," someone said sternly. "But what did I tell you about strangers?" the voice continued. It was female.  
  
"But he's not a stranger! He's nice!" The little hobbit, Jenni, protested. Running forward and grabbing Pippin's hand.  
  
Pippin smiled nervously. The other speaker came forward. She was a hobbit, middle to late tweens. With very short smoky brown hair, and stern, more-hazel-than-green eyes. And she was TALL. She was one of the only other hobbits, beside Merry, to be able to look him in the eye. She was wearing a long green skirt, that touched the floor, and a navy colored top.  
  
She looked him over coolly. He almost squirmed under her intense gaze. She then abruptly extended a hand. "I'm Irene Bluemoss, you MAY call me Ira. I assume you are the gardener?" She looked at a name penned on the inside of her wrist. "Samwise Gamgee?"  
  
"Uh...no I'm not actually. I'm Pippin . . .Peregrin . . .Took." he finished lamely. He heard Jenni's quiet giggle, and blushed a hot red.  
  
Ira saw it. "Well Mr. Took, would you care for something to drink? Have you had second breakfast yet? I was just setting some for Jenni and I, you may join us if you like." She added with a smile.  
  
Pippin noticed the delicious smells, wafting in from one of the other rooms, he was starving. All he could manage was a nod. Ira laughed, a clear music like sound. And started forward. She beckoned him with the cup of her hand. Pippin followed.  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Pippin's second breakfast that day was the best he'd had in a long while. He was thinking about how much better it was then just eating with his parents, when he ran right smack into someone.  
  
Both of them ended up on the ground, and a left over roll flew out of Pippin's pocket. He looked up. He had run into Sam.  
  
"Oh Pippin! I was looking for you! Do you know what time it is? Past second breakfast! I thought you'd said you'd already be at my place waiting for me by now! But you weren't there! Scared the living daylights out a me! You did! I thought something had happened to you!" Sam said loudly.  
  
"SAM! I'm fine!" said Pippin as he got up and dusted himself off. He looked at his now ruined breakfast roll with disdain.  
  
"Oh, well then tell me what happened already! You'll give me a slow death with all this waiting." Sam said excitedly.  
  
"They thought I was the gardener!" Pippin said with a grin. "Called me Sam, and everything!"  
  
Sam chuckled, and shook his head. "Imagine, you, a gardener!" he said with a smile. Then, "so what are they like? Are they goblins or something?" He asked.  
  
"No Sam, they're not, they're actually very...nice. I'll admit, they might be a little odd, but who isn't? I only met the daughters though. Ira, and Jenni. That Jenni is as cute a rose bud, I swear. And her older sister, is very...mature." Pippin said with a lopsided grin, and a mischievous note to his voice.  
  
Sam smiled again. "Thanks Pip, for helping me out. I had real jitters about this job. Glad it was just over nothing though.'  
  
BACK INSIDE THE BLUEMOSS HOME . . .  
  
"JENNI! What did you think you were doing? Bringing HIM in here like that. I bet you spelled him too? Didn't you!" Ira said angrily. Her heart was still pounding wildly. She had spelled Pippin a bit herself, too. Just to be safe.  
  
"Only a LITTLE." Jenni protested. "He was nice! And he had flowers for us!"  
  
"But Jenni, you can't just go doing that. You can't! Okay sweetie? I'm not going to tell Mum for now though. Our little secret. Okay? Just PLEASE don't do it again. No more strangers Jenni." Said Ira, voice strong with emotion.  
  
"Okay." Mumbled Jenni. Ira bent down and scooped her into her arms. She proceeded back to Jenni's room. Still carrying her little half-sister, whose head was now resting on her shoulder...  
  
Pippin's POV  
  
"Merry! You should've seen her! She was so TALL! I couldn't believe it. Made me think we weren't the only hobbits, to have a sip or two of the Treebeard's drink. Amazing!" said Pippin excitedly. He didn't quite know why he was getting so excited over that almost plain looking hobbit, Ira. But he was.  
  
"Pip, I told you! Yes, I've met them already. I HAVE okay? They're an older couple with some kids. What's so special about that? Frankly, I didn't see anything wrong with them myself. Hobbits around here are so touchy now days!" answered Merry.  
  
"Yes, I know Merry, but have you met HER?" Said Pippin.  
  
"The older daughter? No, I haven't. Why?" Merry questioned, with a sly look in his eyes. "You sound like you're sweet on her, and you just met her. Maybe I should pay a visit." On his mouth was a devilish smile.  
  
"Now Meriadoc, would you really do such a thing to Estella? Shame to you!" Pippin said with a laugh.  
  
"Nah, I guess I wouldn't. First of all Fatty would kill me. If there was anything left, that is, after Estella's father was through. You just make this girl Iris or whatever, sound so...mysterious, I love uncharted territory! You know I do."  
  
Pippin did know. Merry was right. She WAS mysterious. 'Where did she come from? Why?' Oh well, he loved a good challenge.  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 


	3. Dirt and Bruises

Chapter3  
  
Ira's POV  
  
Ira stormed home from her job at the Green Dragon. She was furious. She was also fired. Too many complaints to the bar tender. The NEW hobbits were not wanted around. No one wanted to associate with them. No one.  
  
Her long skirts billowed out behind her. Her market basket swinging dangerously, she turned the corner...and ran into a couple of male hobbits in their older tweens. She fell and her basket rolled out of her arms, vegetables flying out around her.  
  
She was stunned for a second. Then she got up and proceeded to gather up her belongings. She heard the scornful laughter of the tweens, and turned a bright scarlet.  
  
When they saw who she was; their' laughter increased. She stood up uncertainly, and raised her arms to keep from falling backward. Someone grabbed her wrist. His grip wasn't friendly. It was the wrist with 'Samwise Gamgee' written on it.  
  
The fellow closest to her saw it. He reeked of alcohol. She turned and looked him in the eye. On his mouth was a sneer. "So, you're sweet on Sam Gamgee are you? He's married you know. I think we ought to teach you not to mess with married hobbits; Newcomer!" he snarled. The others laughed.  
  
Ira tried to pull her wrist away, to no avail. They laughed harder when they saw her struggle. She opened her mouth to scream . . . and one of them slapped her across the face, HARD.  
  
The one who held her wrist slammed her into a wall. Her shoulder popped. She felt faint. He reached for her shirt, grabbed fist-full in each hand...she shoved her knee into his groin. With a yell he backed away. She turned frantically, and looked for a way out. When she saw it, she ran.  
  
One of the tweens tried to grab her by the hair as she passed, but luckily hers was so short, there was not enough to keep a hold on.  
  
She sprinted down a lane faster than they thought a hobbit could manage. The tweens were stunned. They had done the unthinkable. They'd be in a lot of trouble if that stupid female hobbit told. Looking around themselves, they saw the over turned basket, the squashed vegetables. And prayed for their' own sakes that she wouldn't say anything...  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Ira reached her home, and went around the back, not wanting to face her family with this intense shame all over her face. She pried open the window to her room, and dropped in, wincing from the pain in her shoulder.  
  
When she was inside she sat on her bed. And stared around her mostly bare room. She wished reverently that she were back in Mirkwood. And she missed Legolas bitterly.  
  
What had he been thinking to send her here? The local hobbits all hated her. Not her family, just her. Jenni was a cute little hobbit lass by all standards. Lila and Silas, the perfect couple. But she, she was the MISFIT. She didn't belong, and never would.  
  
She pulled her skirt up and looked with disgust upon her feet. They were large, yes. But hobbit size? NO. Too small and dainty, for a hobbit, with not a curl to show.  
  
She moved and looked at her shoulder, sliding her blouse down until the flesh was exposed. It was purple, with a greenish tinge. Bruised, but not broken. She gently arranged it back into place. Her stomach lurched when she heard the small sound of it reentering the socket.  
  
Her face stung where she had been struck, she picked up her small mirror from the bedside table and looked at herself. Her eyes were shining with pain-tears, her bottom lip trembled. She turned her head, the left side of her face was turning a dark pink, and soon it would bruise. She could feel it. Oh, this was too much...one tear squeezed out of her eye, and rolled down her cheek.  
  
She heard a knock at the door... "Yes?" she said as she wiped the tear away, and fixed her blouse. Her mother entered.  
  
Lila was a middle-aged hobbit with smoky brown eyes, and graying muddy blonde hair. She was average hobbit size, or maybe just under. Over all, she was the perfect example of a female hobbit.  
  
Ira smiled. And tried to look natural. "You won't believe what happened, Mum." She said shakily. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and I tripped right over some stupid cat. Ran right out in front of me." She finished lamely. She hoped her mother wouldn't see through the lie...  
  
Lila did. "Irene, you are a lousy liar." She said simply. "Tell me what happened. There's no way you can bruise just ONE half of your face with a fall, and not the other. And I could have sworn I just heard the sounds of a shoulder being set. So, spill it Miss." She finished, as she crossed the small room and sat on the edge of Ira's bed.  
  
"Mum, I want to go home! They hate me here. And these stupid little 'accidents' that I call injuries were inflicted by some of the locals who've decided, trying to poison me with words wasn't enough! I just want to go HOME! Send me back PLEASE!"  
  
"Love, I can't. We're stuck I'm afraid. Do you not remember what the Prince said? And you'll just have to make the best of it. I'll go get something for that face of yours. You don't want to go to your job looking like that." Said Lila comfortingly.  
  
"NO!" Ira screamed. "Let it show! I want them all to see what they've done! And it doesn't matter anyway! They fired me okay!" she threw the mirror she was holding, and it shattered on the wall in a shower of glass.  
  
"Oh." Said Lila. "Well, I'll send Jenni up with a roll or two later. Check if you still have some Lembas your pack. I love you sweet, remember that." She said as she left Ira alone, and walked out.  
  
"Legolas, come back for me. I need to go home." Ira whispered. She lay her head down on the pillow, and was promptly asleep.  
  
#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT HOBBITON MARKET  
  
Pippin's POV  
  
Pippin strolled through the market place; he was on the lookout for Merry or Estella. Both of them had not been very nice to him lately. He thought with a grin. Last night, they had strengthened his drink, and when he passed out, had propped him outside the pub with a 'spare change' sign stuck to his chest. Pippin was now brewing up an evil plot to get them back.  
  
But first he needed supplies. Just then though, someone came around the corner with a rather too large straw hat on, and knocked him right over. The other hobbit fell as well. Hat billowing down gracefully after them.  
  
Pippin sat there, in the dirt; looking straight across into the dark green eyes of Ira. He could feel the eyes of all the other hobbits around, resting on him. They were all waiting for what he would do now. He remembered with a jolt that almost all of Hobbiton disproved of the Blumoss's.  
  
He stood up and dusted off his breeches. Ira stayed where she was, looking down at the ground. Pippin looked around him, and noticed the hostile glances thrown her way.  
  
He gritted his teeth and thought to himself 'well, I've been one that looks for the favor of the masses.' He then leaned down and offered a hand to Ira. She flinched at his sudden movement.  
  
Then she reached up and took his hand. She left her hat where it was, because as a disguise, it was now useless. She kicked it out of her path and she and Pippin walked away, hand in hand.  
  
He looked at her questionably, and saw with horror that the entire left side of her face was bruised purple and dull green. "Did I do that?" he said, as he reached out and touched her face. He didn't realize that from afar, it looked like a lover's touch. But other market goers did.  
  
She laughed softly and said, "No Mr. Took. You didn't. Thank you for back there, by the way."  
  
"Oh... you're welcome. And call me Pippin, Mr. Took is my father." He made a face.  
  
"Okay Pippin." She said. She noticed that she was still holding his hand, but he made no move to pull away, so neither did she. They walked back to her house, hand and hand.  
  
?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&? 


	4. The Prince of Mirkwood

Chapter4  
  
BACK IN MIRKWOOD'S PRINCE'S QUARTERS  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
Legolas looked out of the window so close to his bed. It was a beautiful day by all of Mirkwood's standards. He saw his bow, and wished longingly that he could go out and practice.  
  
But his spirit for archery seemed to have left with weeks ago. He didn't seem to enjoy it anymore. It had been amazingly good fun to sport with Ira. He nearly always won. But she was fun to spar with all the same. He missed his good friend dearly.  
  
It had only been some time around two weeks since Ira had left, but it seemed much longer. As prince of realm of Mirkwood, he supposed he had better things to think about. But could he? No. He swore in Elvish, and decided that he would go for a run.  
  
He left his room and crept along the corridor as quiet as well, an elf. All of his senses on alert for his father; or someone else from the King's inner circle. That was exactly the thing that he didn't need right now, someone else important to meet.  
  
He didn't get far. He heard footsteps coming his way, and looked around for a place to hide...he found nothing.  
  
But if an elf doesn't want to be seen, he isn't seen. Legolas vaulted up into the rafters in what was to men, an amazing feat of agility. But to an elf, was child's play. He found his footing quickly, and stood so close, he was almost entirely flat against the wall.  
  
He looked down and saw Mouros. Who had been a particular bur under the saddle for Legolas lately.  
  
Considering the fact that Mouros had been trying to court Ira long before she had left, he was furious at her being sent away. But of course, he didn't know where, or why she had been sent.  
  
And so he stuck to the prince. Legolas alone knew the real reason behind her departure. And Legolas figured Mouros could go and throw himself into Mt. Doom, for all he cared. Ira had never returned his affections, nor would she ever.  
  
Legolas smiled bitterly. Let the fool of an elf search. He won't find her. And he will never find out where she is. Not from himself, that is.  
  
Mouros gave an exasperated sigh, and continued on his way. Legolas smiled and almost laughed, almost.  
  
When Mouros was well out of sight and earshot, Legolas dropped down and sprinted lightly down the hall. As soon as he saw a relatively low window (7 feet or so) he vaulted up, and jumped lightly down, outside now.  
  
And he was free. He darted off between the trees; glad he had dressed dark today. He let forth a burst of speed and ran until his heart felt ready to burst. He guessed he had covered at least eight miles or so.  
  
No one was there to stop him. No one to hinder the release of so much pent up emotion and energy. He began to sing in his loud low-tenor voice, a drinking song of the hobbits he had learned from Pippin, that which he had converted to his own native elvish.  
  
His voice rang out beautifully and suddenly he wished he had someone to sing with him. He chuckled softly as a memory of Ira and himself; years younger and spry came rushing back...  
  
Them playing tricks on Amorahia, a rather over stiff female elf just months older then themselves. He remembered the sapphire colored berries they had thrown, which had exploded brilliantly upon contact with Amorahia's silver locks. The color had remained for weeks.  
  
His father had been furious. He laughed at the thought. Now the king of Mirkwood was too dignified, to be caught being anything more than politely annoyed. He then remembered the rather rude rhymes they had created.  
  
One in particular came rushing back. It was about a girl, who could never keep her silver hair clean. Legolas smiled. It seemed the birds had developed a rather nasty habit of throwing berries at her. He remembered the first time they had sung it for Amorahia.  
  
With her being their inspiration and all. She had deserved to hear it first.  
  
He felt a sharp pain in his side. It hurt his heart so to be away from her. 'Soon,' he thought 'I will pay a visit. I want to see her smile again.'  
  
He started the long walk home with a heavy heart. Soon he would have to confront Mouros. And then, his father. As he passed a slight little tree, he noted with delight that it was one that had sapphire colored fruit on it. He smiled. It would be his last one for a while . . . . . .  
  
Author: Hoped u guys liked it. Sorry so short. I am at a loss for words. Out of ideas. Help me please! Any ideas appreciated, no matter how off the wall. Just no Legolas the Punk rocker, or Pippin the rebel and/or such stuff. (Sorry!) Also, let me know what you thought of my portrayal of Legolas. Personally, I thought I did pretty well. For a first timer, that is. THANX! 


	5. Disapointment

Chapter5  
  
BACK IN HOBBITON  
  
Ira's POV  
  
Pippin was so nice to have helped her up. And they had indeed walked back to her hole hand in hand. When they reached her door though, Pippin had gotten awkward and nervous around her. Not at all the smooth hobbit she had known on their walk.  
  
She didn't know if it was really from nerves, or the fear that someone might see him at her 'place-of-residence.' And Ira was disappointed.  
  
She didn't know quite what she had expected to happen, but she definitely knew that this wasn't it. Pippin left with a wave, and a friendly back-wards glance. Ira knew he was nervous, but gave him props for gallantly pretending he wasn't.  
  
She then went into her room to sulk. When she got there however, she deemed that a rather too childish response. So instead, she meditated. With white chalk she drew a large circle, and around it wrote the elvish words for calming, and soothing.  
  
After stepping carefully over the chalk, she settled in to the center, and faced west. Closed her eyes. Took deep breaths and counted to seven each inhale and exhale. She was trying to forget her worries. And she did.  
  
But new pictures formed in her mind...views of Legolas, her home...the silver color the leaves turned when they left the branches of the trees. Almost light enough to match the long flowing manes of the Elves beneath them.  
  
She saw the King of Mirkwood, seated upon his beautifully carved throne. She remembered the numerous ceremonies she'd had to attend. How dull she had thought them then...now, she would give anything to stand beside the king (for hours on end, if she had too) and just drink in the smells, sights and sounds around her.  
  
A tear escaped from beneath her closed eye-lid. It landed with a splash and distorted the letter it had hit. White chalk flowing out in beautiful tendrils; escaping her pattern, and causing a break in her thoughts.  
  
Meditation would not help her now. Even if she could rid herself of troubles for a little while, they still came back thrice fold later. She had to face the wind head on. She had to learn to survive here. Somehow, and she hoped (as hard as she could) that she would find someone here who would teach her.  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Pippin's POV  
  
Pippin felt a fool. It should have been enough. But no, he had like a fool, walked her all the way home. And now he would receive the consequences. He stomped back to the market aware of eyes following him all the way.  
  
But he had to purchase his supplies. Like he had originally intended. First though, he needed a snack.  
  
He walked up to a rather friendly looking mushroom seller, and picked a good basket. He reached into his pockets to get his money, and noticed with disdain that the owner of the stand seemed to be ignoring him.  
  
Pippin cleared his throat loudly, the owner still did not turn around or even pretend to know he was there. 'FINE' Pippin thought. He slammed his money down on the counter and the clerk jumped. Pippin walked away.  
  
It went like that, the entire time he was in the market. And frankly he'd had enough. "What is WRONG with all of you!" Pippin bellowed. "WHAT did I do to deserve this treatment! Oh, I remember! Just helped save all of your sorry lives is all! Did you like the way 'Sharky' and his men had treated you? Then why are you returning the favor?"  
  
"Do you think you are better than the rest? That, that gives you rights to treat your NEIGHBORS, and even, FRIENDS in this manner? Well then, go ahead. My only hope is that you realize just exactly it is that you are doing before it is too late!"  
  
And with that he stormed off without a back-wards glance. He left a stunned and thoughtful silence in his wake.  
  
When he was far enough away, he could have kicked himself, finally realizing the gravity of what he had done. He let out a frustrated shout, pulled out his elvish sword (that he always carried) and plunged it deep into a tree.  
  
A memory of Treebeard, and his all lessons about trees came rushing back, and Pippin quickly removed the blade, apologizing profusely to the injured tree. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten one of the most important things his old friend had told him: that trees did in fact, feel pain.  
  
With a now guilty consequence he marched home, trying desperately to think of what to do next.  
  
MIRKWOOOD Legolas's POV  
  
Legolas wanted to visit Ira badly. So badly in fact that he had become slightly careless in his actions. He had yelled at anyone that crossed his path, and rubbed him the wrong way. Which was practically everyone. He was just making his way back to his rooms when the one person he DID NOT want to see confronted him: Mouros.  
  
"My Prince! Wait!" shouted Mouros. He sprinted ahead lightly until he was right beside Legolas. (Another wrong move)  
  
"What?" said Legolas through gritted teeth. He was trying hard to keep his anger and frustration at bay. It wasn't working well.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you have heard from Irene. Is she well? Do you know?" said Mouros, silently hinting that he wanted to know more, much more than he asked.  
  
"No." Said Legolas as calmly as he could manage. At least he'd kept his voice somewhat even...  
  
"No, you don't know. Or NO you won't tell me?" said Mouros cockily.  
  
"No I don't know." Said Legolas, he wanted to strike Mouros so badly...  
  
"Fine, just tell me this. Is she coming back? Soon?" Whined Mouros.  
  
"Good bye Mouros Redoak, I am done speaking with you," said Legolas. It was not a statement, it was a command. And with that the Prince of Mirkwood turned, and walked calmly away...  
  
When Legolas was back in his room, he was decided. He was going to pay Ira a visit. And he was leaving as soon as possible. He packed light. His favorite bow, two quivers of his best arrows, a water skin or two, and several packets of Lembas.  
  
He changed his spring green colored clothing for the darkest green he could find, and snatched out of his private closet, the cloak he had received from Galadriel, so long ago. He'd had it patched, and hemmed, so now it was almost if it was made anew. It would be perfect for his cause  
  
As soon as he had the cover of darkness he slipped out of his room as quiet as he could manage. And was on his way. It would be long in the coming to reach the Shire. But the reward would be worth it.  
  
Unbeknownst to Legolas, an uninvited guest had decided to join him on his trip. Though this certain someone kept to the shadows...  
  
Author: I hope this meets standards. I am sorry if it does not. Like I said, I am out of ideas. Little ones that is. I know where my plot is going. Just not it's characters. slaps forehead  
  
Before I go, I just want to say thank you to laureasto9 (aka Sara) for all of the encouraging reviews! And thanks for the idea. you know which one I mean wink wink it helped me be not-so-stuck anymore!  
  
Thanx 


	6. Arrows, and eye make up

Chapter6  
  
BACK IN HOBBITON: BLUEMOSS RESIDENCE. NEXT DAY  
  
Ira's POV  
  
Ira studied her reflection in the mirror with disdain. She would never be able to pull it off. She looked at her particularly hobbity skirt and proper blouse, the daisy tucked behind her ear, and the light yellowish eye color she was wearing.  
  
She had to admit, she did look almost hobbit-normal, but her hair still made her stand out. It was so short. Barely reaching past her ears. And it was the wrong color. Hobbit's mostly having red, or reddish brown.  
  
Hers looked like she had rubbed last nights cooking ashes in it. She smiled bitterly. 'Oh well' she thought. She folded a light yellow scarf, and tied it over her ears, covering her disgraceful hair completely.  
  
She then started off towards Hobbiton market once more. But this time she was refusing to hide...  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????  
  
ON THE ROADS TO THE SHIRE  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
He was making good time. Being already far, far away from Mirkwood. Legolas smiled and wondered if he would hear the sounding alarms all the way out here. There would be enough of them.  
  
He squinted at the sun. He had traveled all night, and on into morning. But his footsteps were as light, and airy as when he had first set out. Lembas was excellent fuel. And being full blooded elf, he needn't much to keep going at the rate he was.  
  
He sighed and figured that he still needed to rest sometime or other. He didn't want to collapse later on when he needed his strength.  
  
He stopped abruptly. But his ears faintly heard another step being taken, before all was quiet. He was being followed.  
  
He pretended to look about casually, and stretched his arms up above his head...  
  
As they came down though, one grabbed his bow, and the other, an arrow. He aimed and shot where the sound had come from before, in less then a split second.  
  
He heard the muffled, but solid thump of an arrow hitting flesh. And knew he had found his mark. He braced himself for an attack. Notching another arrow, and waiting for his pursuer to emerge.  
  
Out of the under growth toppled Mouros Redoak.  
  
Legolas was stunned for a moment. He had expected an orc, or some other foul thing. But this was much worse.  
  
"WHY are you following me!" Legolas bellowed at Mouros, who was now looking up from the blood-darkened earth, eyes painful. The arrow had entered the flesh near his shoulder, and passed clean out the other side.  
  
Mouros moved himself to a sitting position and glared at the ground. Legolas rushed forward unsheathing a blade silently as he went.  
  
"Do not move,' Legolas growled "even though you, by all means, deserve to die, I will not allow it. I am not a murderer." He finished. He then cut the loose fabric surrounding the wound. Digging deep in his pack, he produced a packet of healing herbs.  
  
Crushing these inside of a fist, he then pressed them to the wound. Mouros reached up and held them there. Being schooled in Elf medical lore as well. Legolas stormed off, a swirling mass of emotions, and began to search through the trees.  
  
He came to a rather large one with greenish blue bark, and stopped. It was the right one. He notched the bark near the bottom and pulled off a long strip. He then rolled it up, and slid it inside pocket.  
  
When he reached where Mouros was lying pitifully, he opened his water skin, and dipped the bark inside. Pulling the softened bark out quickly, he began to wind it around the wound.  
  
It dried in seconds, and Mouros had a thick layer of protection, and a way to stop the bleeding.  
  
Legolas smiled grimly. "You will turn back now Mouros. You are finished, and will go home. You will NOT speak of this to my father, nor to anyone else, do you understand? If you continue to pursue me, the next time you are sighted, you will die." He said.  
  
"No my Prince. I cannot go back. I must find Ira. I plan to purpose. I wish her to be my wife, as I have wished all of these short years that she was within my company." Mouros answered curtly.  
  
"Well, as much as it pains me to keep you from your love, I will not allow it. Ira has a new life, and it will stay that way. Now, do you wish to turn back? Or would you like me to just bind you and leave you here, hmmm?" Said Legolas, and he meant it.  
  
So Mouros turned back with a heavy heart, and a hot and growing hate for the Prince burning through him as well.  
  
Author: Sorry this is so short. I thought it was a good chappie anyway. I am still stuck, so sorry if updates are later that usual.  
  
THANX!  
  
Don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
Pippinsgal011890 


End file.
